Pythor P. Chumsworth
Pythor P. Chumsworth is a major antagonist later turned a minor protagonist in LEGO Ninjago. He is the General (and last known survivor) of the Anacondrai tribe, as well the main antagonist of the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was sealed away with his brethren in the Anacondrai Tomb after the Serpentine's first defeat, only to be released due to the actions of Lloyd Garmadon. After being freed, he began plotting to unite his fellow Serpentine and unleash the Great Devourer on Ninjago as revenge for being sealed away - however, the plan backfired and Pythor became one of the beast's first victims. Thought deceased after his encounter with the Devourer, Pythor suddenly resurfaced during the Nindroid war, allying with the Digital Overlord to get revenge on the Ninja. Once again, his schemes were foiled after he was shrunken down and the Golden Masterwas killed. Afterwards, he was captured and sent to Kryptarium Prison. After the Ninja realized Chen was after Pythor to finish the spell that would turn all the Cultists into Anacondrai, the heroes quickly visited him in the prison, hiding him from Chen and the Cultists until he was ultimately captured. After completing the spell, he was left to be eaten by a swamp rat, but he escaped and ended up finding a spell in Clouse's Spell Book that would allow them to summon the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals. After it was cast, Arcturus restored Pythor to his original size. . After the defeat of the Golden Master, Pythor was locked in a prison and in late Season 4, Pythor helped the ninja defeat Master Chen. Appearance Unlike most Serpentine, Pythor has a very long and curving neck - at full height, he is approximately twice as tall as a regular character - making him look even more snake-like than his brethren. His skin is purple, with black markings along his chest, forehead, and light blue gems on his head and chest. Like the other Serpentine Generals, he has a long tail instead of legs. When Pythor resurfaced during the Nindroid war, his appearance had changed significantly, with white skin, purple markings, and red eyes. His new appearence is due to being digested by the Great Devourer, which he states "can wreck havoc on one's appearance." Abilities Pythor's primary ability allows him to turn invisible. It is implied to be more than simple camouflage, as everyone seems to think that Pythor is no longer physically present after he cloaks himself, even if they saw the Anacondrai turning invisible right in front of them. Pythor can also distend his jaws to swallow opponents whole, although swallowed victims can still try to escape his belly. Pythor has displayed some hand-to-hand combat capability, using punches, tail whips, and his Snake Staff in a fight. However, he doesn't seem to be a particularly skilled fighter, as he rarely enters battle without other Serpentine backing him up and is quick to retreat or resort to trickery if confronted directly. Despite this, he is capable of defending himself if cornered, as seen when he fought Sensei Wu aboard the Serpentine Train and became the only target of the old master's Spinjitzu to successfully avoid being hit for the duration of the tornado. Pythor's main asset is his planning skill, which makes him extremely effective at strategy and manipulation. He often compensates for his lacking combat ability by developing plans that force his opponents into traps or other disadvantageous situations. He is also effective at predicting the responses of others to a given situation and then plan his own strategies accordingly. Personality At first glance, Pythor is polite and friendly, but this is only a facade he uses to lure others into his plots. His true personality is very arrogant and scheming, and he has no qualms about tricking others into furthering his own goals. He is also quite cowardly (or, perhaps, aware that his combat skill is insufficient to match his foes), as he almost never confronts his enemies directly, relying on traps and his fellow Serpentine to disable them or give him an advantage. In moments of extreme stress (either triumph or hindrance), Pythor displays what may be his true self: a raging madman obsessed with his goal of reviving the Great Devourer and restoring Serpentine dominance over Ninjago. In this state, his voice becomes noticeably higher-pitched, heavily interspersed with mad laughter and hysterical screaming. This side of Pythor is most prevalent in his final moments, when he is reduced to incoherent yelps of fear as the Great Devourer emerges from Ouroboros. Trivia * In the Anacondrai Cultist sets, Pythor is featured as an antagonist who sides with the Cultists and battles the ninja. His role in the TV Show is completely different, as he is really entirely against the Cultists and eventually winds up siding with the ninja to defeat them. This was likely done to make his defection in the show a plot twist. * Pythor is the only Serpentine who doesn't put extra emphasis on 'S' sounds when he talks. * Pythor appeared in every episode of Ninjago's first season from his debut to his assumed death, for a total of ten appearances. ** Due to his reappearance in the Nindroid War arc (Season Three), Pythor has become the Serpentine character with the most appearances in the show. * His name is a play on the word "Python," a species of a large snake. In particular, the reticulated python is the longest species of snake in the world (although not the biggest overall), just as Pythor is the tallest Serpentine/has the longest neck in the show (not counting the Great Devourer or Clouse's pet). * Pythor is the only Serpentine with a full name, (except Skales Jr.) although it is only mentioned when he introduces himself to Lloyd in his debut episode. After that, he is simply referred to as "Pythor" by characters and the accompanying media (such as LEGO sets). ** It is never revealed what the "P." stands for. * He has purple arms in the TV show, but in the set 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider, his arms were black. Oddly, his prototype minifigure had the show-accurate colors. * He appears as a neutral character in the fourth season, which also reveals him to be a descendant of Arcturus. * In Shadow of Ronin, Pythor, in his non bleached form, is the most expensive of the Serpentine, costing 500,000 studs, which makes sense due to his popularity. * Pythor's name can be seen in the credits for the episode "Blackout," although his name is never revealed during the episode. * Pythor has a different head than the other Anacondrai. * Pythor is one of 4 serpentine to have their name mentioned in the show. The others being Arcturus, Skales, and Skales Jr. Never Trust a Snake Lloyd unlocks him and goes to raid Jamanakai Village, and take over Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys but soon betrays him. The Snake King Pythor succesfully united the 4 tribes and became the Snake King. Rise of the Great Devourer Pythor and Wu were eaten by the Great Devourer. The Curse of the Golden Master In Hiroshi's Labyrinth, when Lloyd is trapped by the hooded stranger, the stranger revealed himself as Pythor. Codename: Arcturus Pythor and the nindroids lift the MechDragon using balloons, and go to Ouroborus for the launch of Project: Arcturus. The Titanium Ninja Pythor eats the pill, and is shrunk to the size of an ant. The Corridor of Elders Arcturus restores Pythor's size to normal. Set Appearance *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *70750 Ninja DB X (Mobile Ninja Base) Category:Templates Category:Serpentine Category:Nindroids Category:Rebooted Category:Main Antagonists Category:2014 Category:Serpentine General Category:Major Characters Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:2015 Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016